


Unexpected Company

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Gen, POV Bond's Housekeeper, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Mrs Smith had been working for Mr Bond for years.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> For "Bond's Housekeeper" on the classic prompt table, and for the 2018 Fest anon prompt "POV of Bond's little old housekeeper and after he returns from the "dead" she hits him with a slipper repeatedly for giving her such a fright "

Mrs Smith had been working for Mr Bond for years. As she got older and partially retired, he was one of the few clients she kept on. He wasn’t a difficult client. The man was hardly ever there, 

Until he wasn’t there at all.

Until the flat went up for sale, and was quietly purchased by Mr Bond’s friend from Yorkshire who she’d bumped into once or twice over the years. 

Until, one day, he came back. 

And Mrs Smith attacked him. 

She just couldn’t help herself. He had made her  _ worry _ , and then he’d  _ startled her _ by being in the flat when  _ they had told her he was dead _ ! 

What was even more strange,though, was the way that Mr Bond had just  _ stood there _ and let her whack him with his own slipper, before simply saying “I’ve missed you, too, Mrs Smith,” and  _ kissing her on the cheek!  _


End file.
